


Holomyth: The moments in between

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [20]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Some AUs, depictions of uncomfortable themes, no betas, possible flirting, possible spice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Dumping ground for drabbles or fics that I feel don't need to be their own fics.Different themes for each fic, jumping all around the timeline, some might even be AU
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope
Series: The Holofic Bucket [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Holomyth: The moments in between

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: first meeting, Greek setting, depictions of Anxiety, allusions to Thanatophobia

During the age of the Ancient Greek Empire, in a theatre located somewhere out on the outskirts of a great city called Athens; Gawr Gura listens to the chatter of the crowd below her with half an ear as she kicks her feet out idly in an attempt to make her self comfortable on her position high up on a large pillar, one that stood at the edges of an even larger theatre that looked like it was hewn from stone.

Now, usually, Gura wouldn't be hiding out of sight from the people below her. Usually, she'd be happily seated amongst the people of Athens, mingling freely amongst them, seeing no issue with revealing her existence to them, beyond the occasional screaming maniac who accused her of being a siren.

But not today.

Today, she would be sitting alone and away from the crowd as they all watched the play, a play that came from her city of Atlantis.

It would not do to break down crying, after all... It would really disturb the play she had spent countless days on, all of which was spent trying to remember, write down, and find a troupe that would agree to perform the said play.

It wasn't a simple thing to do, to say the least.

Not that remembering the stories she held dear to her heart was the issue, nor was writing it down was the problem, despite the protesting cramp of her hand; and with her massive hordes of gold that she had secreted away in various places along the coasts and caves of Greece, money itself was any sort of complication either.

No, the problem Gura faced during all of this was an issue with her heart; the pains and pangs that she felt, every time she remembered her fallen home; the ache that would take ahold of her, at the thought of seeing a favorite play from her home performed once again, even if it was just a poor approximation.

Was she really ready for this? She had already long since moved on from the trauma of Atlantis, or so she hoped; this was something that she planned to give her catharsis...

But that if it did the exact opposite? What if it just tore open old wounds once more? Put her back down the road of depression, destroying centuries of self-help.

She didn't know, and she was scared to find out.

But that wasn't going to stop her from watching the play; she wanted to see the fruits of her soul-bourne labor be enacted on the stage with her own two eyes, no matter much she felt like it would hurt.

And when that was done, she would turn back around and keep transcribing as many stories and plays as she could; She'd work to keep as much of Atlantis alive as she was able, writing down all their tales and stories so that her beloved city might survive in memory so that they never would die the final death.

Gura refused to even think of letting that happen; she would never let the world forget about her beloved city; she swore it to the River Styx itself.

Ignoring the distant rumble of water that briefly caused everything around her to pause in shock, Gura shifted herself once more to try and gain some comfort on the rocky pillar she sat on as she watches the troupe below begin to assemble.

Looks like it was almost time for the show to begin, Gura thought to herself as she idly swung her feet into the air, chewing the bottom of her lip in anxious anticipation; Hopefully, they would do the play justice.

And it was as Gura was leaning forward in order to catch a better glimpse of the play; that her sharp ears heard the soft crunch of the stone behind her, one that was accompanied by a bone-chilling wave of cold and a dark presence that felt hauntingly familiar to her somehow, even though she couldn't place why this was so.

"Excuse me," cuts in the presence behind her, interrupting Gura's thoughts with its odd, reverberating voice that made cold sweat run down Gura's spine, "Is the space beside you taken?"

Swallowing the instinctual whimper that threatened to claw its way out of her throat, Gura forces herself to nod and answer, "The seat beside me is free, so go ahead and sit down."

"Thank you," came the chuckled reply as Gura internally screamed at herself; what was she doing? Why did she let this scary stranger sir beside her? Furthermore, who was this stranger in the first place? They definitely weren't human, for no human was able to exude such a presence, to imprint their existence upon the word like the stranger who was now sitting beside her did.

"No problem." she chirps forcefully, feeling her fingers dig into the stone of her seat as she tries to keep the anxiety from her voice; her eyes darting quickly to the side before they widen as she recognizes the identity beside her, "Although, I think sitting nearer to the venue down below would be better; I mean, I bet you'd even get a seat of honor... Lord Thanatos."

A pause descends in the air around them as the words leave her mouth, and Gura feels the blood in her veins freeze in response, her mind slowing to a halt as she physically feels the air part from the sheer weight of the sudden gaze that the being beside her places upon her small person; as Gura turns to address the being, _Lord Thanatos_ , with the proper they deserved.

Gura feels her stomach turn and her blood practically jitter out of her skin, feeling herself shiver as she takes in the sight of the Personification of Death, a being clad in a void-dark robe that seemed to ripple of its own accord with a golden mask that the Mycaneans affixed onto their dead concealing their face, one that was decorated with a crown of strange red flowers wreathed above their brow. In all honesty, catching sight of Lord Thanatos was something she wished she could take back, as she had to fight hard against her instinctual urge to run away from the Personification of Death, sure that such action would mean that the being beside her would live up to her personification and bring the concept it embodied down upon her.

And that was something she couldn't allow, not yet.

Luckily for her, it seemed that her boldness amused the being of Death, as they made a reverberating chuckle that seemed to echo impossibly in her head, "You certainly are amusing as I've heard, Atlantian," they chuckle as Gura flinches at their words. "But I'm not Sen-Teacher," they continue, tilting their head at Gura, whose face slackened in confusion at the being's words, "My name is Calliope Mori; you can call me an apprentice of sorts to the being you call Thanatos." 

"Calliope?" Gura slowly repeats, her mind spinning at the thought of death having an apprentice, "Like one of the seven muses?"

"She was named after me," Calliope answers, her voice somehow conveying a smirk, "She's a wonderful girl, does really inspiring work."

"Speaking of work, though..." Calliope drawls, causing Gura to flinch as they drew nearer to the Atlantian, "Did you know how shocked I was to hear that an Atlantian play was going to be performed? Honestly, I never thought I'd get to see another one after its fall, especially the one playing today... The story of the Bull-king of the cavern was always a favorite of mine."

Despite herself, Gura felt a smile stretch across her face as she puffs her chest out in pride at those words, happy that a being such as Calliope enjoyed something from her culture, "Me too!" She grins, feeling something inside her ease at the realization of a common ground she now shared with Calliope, "Though I also like the Spider-queen of the Labyrinth is also a favorite of mine, do you like that one too?"

"Yes, in fact-" Calliope starts before cutting herself off and turning towards the theatre as a loud note blares out from the middle of the orchestra, causing everyone around the theatre to fall silent, "Oh, it seems like the show is about to start," Calliope says idly, watching with amusement as Gura gives a small squeak and turns towards the Orchestra in surprise, "why don't we finish our talk after the play, hm? I'm sure you'd much prefer it that way, Atlantean. We will certainly have a lot to talk about..."

"Call me Gura, Lady Calliope," Gura feels herself mumble in response, feeling her body stiffen with anticipation once more as she watches the play slowly begin, readying herself to see the fruits of her labor, "And yes, I'll look forward to our conversation later..."

"Only if you call me Calliope, Gura... I don't care much for formalities."

"Sure."

And with that, the two falls into a complete and serene silence, watching with slightly enraptured and melancholic looks on their faces as they watched the show begin, with the actors gliding into the stage, accompanied by a small, beautiful song that had Gura humming along with its graceful tunes.

The time for talk would come later, Gura mused, as she watches the narrator come onto the stage; and it would be a conversation that would definitely bring an emotional challenge that would be greater than watching this play.

She would not be running away from that one either; in fact, she was somewhat looking forward to it already; There really was a lot they need to talk about, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello again, everyone.
> 
> Kagemoto here with a brand new multi fic story that he's trying to juggle in between studying for his board exam and his gacha games, along with other stuff
> 
> anyways, same deal as last time, fics are randomly selected, dealing with, as the title says, moments between the holomyth girls.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
